Rightful Worship
by Nevoreiel
Summary: “Some gods are flesh and blood. Some are human.” ArthurxLancelot slash. Movie spoilers.


**Title:** **Rightful Worship**

**Author:** **Nevoreiel**

**Pairing:** **Arthur/Lancelot**

**Rating:** **R**

**Summary:** "_Some gods are flesh and blood. Some are human."_

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and situations are Copyright by Touchstone Pictures, etc.

**Notes:** Possible spoilers to the movie. The scene exists in the movie but after one viewing you don't expect me to remember every word and move, do you? Also, quite unconsciously I put in some lines that sound like they came from Lord of the Rings, reminiscent of Legolas/Aragorn.

--------------------------------

It disheartened Lancelot to hear Arthur speak like so - anticipating death and offering himself up as a sacrifice if blood was to be spilled. The anger and steadfastness emanated from the kneeling figure.

Lancelot walked in, making sure his footsteps could be heard. "You talk to your God but not to me. Am I such poor company?" His voice held a teasing edge, trying to dissipate some of the ill-feeling between them.

Walking closer, Lancelot studied the figure, "Why do you kneel? It is not a position for a man such as you, it shows weakness."

Arthur spoke steadily, his tone almost reverent as he continued gazing straight ahead, not glancing at Lancelot, now by his side. "I have faith in my God. In trust, I kneel."

"Arthur, you may believe in your ideals but I have none. Your God cannot save us." Lancelot's face twisted with the passion of his words, eyes fierce. He circled to stand before his commander, Arthur rising to look him in the eye.

"We've been friends all these long years, have I ever led you astray, into a fight that we did not win in the end?" A comforting hand was laid on Lancelot's shoulder, its weight heavy and hot even through the leather.

The warm glow of the torch softened their hardened features. Arthur smiled, both hands now gripping the strong shoulders. Hands sliding up to cradle his dear friend's face, Arthur spoke once more, "Believe in me my friend and we'll have our chance to go back over the mountains."

Lancelot smiled wryly, "Such pretty things you say."

While the roughened hands still cupped his face, Lancelot gripped Arthur's upper arms, drawing the man in closer. Their faces were so close that Arthur felt the warm breath brush against his lips as Lancelot spoke, "I'm willing to give it a try."

Eyes flickering shut, Arthur leaned in the rest of the way and felt the thin lips pressed to his, the tentative touch strange and comfortingly warm.

It was impossible to press any closer than they already were, their hips unable to mesh together because of the saddle post, inconveniently grounded between them. The simple press of lips turned fiercer and they blindly stumbled away from the offending post, arms winding around each other, fingers buried in tangled locks of hair.

Breaking away, gasping and eyes bright, Lancelot smiled mischievously. Disentangling himself from the passionate embrace, he knelt before Arthur. Arthur stared down at him incredulously. Still smiling, Lancelot reached to undo the leather breeches that Arthur never seemed to take off, the knot proving to be a bit of a problem. Arthur swayed uncertainly as he felt nimble fingers on his skin, strong fingers grazing over his stomach, his thighs, and what painfully waited in between.

Lancelot was sure to worship with tongue and lips and fingers, his facial hair tickling, rough, against the sensitive skin.

Arthur swayed dangerously above him, eyes drifting shut in pleasure. His fingers twined in the dark curls, steadying himself. They convulsed and with a shudder that overtook his body, Arthur found release in the hot mouth. Looking down, he observed Lancelot licking his lips, smirking and self-satisfied.

Reaching down, Arthur helped Lancelot stand up, pulling him in for a kiss. They stood in companionable silence.

Arthur broke the peaceable silence, voice low, arms still twined around Lancelot, "Some gods are flesh and blood. Some are human."

Lancelot smirked, "Yes, such as mine."

**End**

--------------------------------

**A/N:** Feedback appreciated.


End file.
